


I wanna love you through the night

by unwindmyself



Series: 'cause there's no salvation for a bad girl [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Armbinders, Blood Drinking, Chains, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Fangirls, Feelings, Femdom, Femslash, Gags, Harems, Human Furniture, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Leashes, Leather, M/M, Making Out, Masochism, Multi, Muzzles, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Control, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Public Claiming, Romantic Friendship, Rope Bondage, S&M, Service Submission, Sex Party, Suspension, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha invites her adopted vampire sister to one of her extended poly pile's rather famous sex parties; Jemma and Skye liaise with all of the guests, but find most of their time is spent in Bobbi's playroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna love you through the night

“I’m so glad you two could make it,” Natasha croons once the door opens.  She leans forward to kiss first Skye, then Jemma, hello; to Skye’s simultaneous surprise and pleasure, it’s a kiss on the mouth, and hardly just a friendly peck.  She hears the way it makes Jemma moan and feels the way it makes Jemma squeeze her hand as if to affirm who she really belongs to.  Because of this, Skye’s not offended by the fact that Jemma is very subtly hiding her dropped fangs when she pulls back.

“It’s hard to resist an invitation to a party that comes with first-class plane tickets,” Skye quips, glancing over Natasha’s shoulder to the foyer.  “Swanky digs, man.”

“Thank you,” Natasha says politely.  She doesn’t bother explaining how she came by this giant house.  Product of her unknown centuries of plenty, doubtlessly.  “I admit, though, I am curious.  I sent four tickets.”

“Leo and Antoine will come over tomorrow,” Jemma says.  “They’re seeing other friends tonight.”  She lowers her voice to a whisper, shrugging fondly.  “You know.  This sort of sexy what-have-you isn’t really Leo’s favorite thing.”

Natasha nods.  “Well, I wouldn’t want to make him uncomfortable,” she says.  “That goes against the first rule we have here.”

“Which is?” Jemma asks, though she thinks she knows.  “Consent?”

“Nobody does anything they aren’t into,” Natasha agrees.  She ushers the girls inside, gives them a minute to gawk at the expensive furnishings.

Then another minute for them to stare at each other upon hearing a low scream from down the hall.  “What’s…?”

Natasha hums happily.  “Sounds like Sharon,” she says with a smile.  “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

“How many of the guests here are… yours?” Jemma asks shyly.

“Most of them,” Natasha says casually.  “Not all of us can be together at all times, but the only technical outsiders tonight, aside from you, are Victoria and Isabelle.”

Jemma’s jaw drops.  She’s put her fangs back by now, but the shock is much more dramatic.  “Victoria _Hand_?” she asks.

“You’re a fan, I take it?” Natasha teases.

Dumbly, Jemma nods.

“I think she’d only be more excited if you said Peggy Carter was coming,” Skye jokes.

“Not this time,” Natasha shrugs.  “She and Angie are in France this month.”

Jemma squeaks.

“I’ll insist they come next time,” Natasha promises, grinning.  “I forgot how excitable you are.  It’s cute.”

“Sure is,” Skye says curtly, tightening her grip on Jemma’s hand.

Just them, a brown-haired man dressed far more casually than any of the women (linen slacks and a button-up shirt, versus Natasha’s leather catsuit, Skye’s leather pants and shirtwaist vest combination, and Jemma’s rather short, leather-accented dress) enters.  “I told you to wait for me in the other room,” Natasha chides as he wraps himself around her from behind, though she doesn’t sound angry.

“You said you’d only be a minute,” he replies.  “And I wanted to meet your little sister.”

Jemma giggles nervously, all but hiding behind Skye.  “What have you told your group about me?” she asks.

“Only the best,” Natasha says.

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Dr. Simmons,” he murmurs.  “I’ve been reading your blog.  It’s a fascinating take on vampire infancy, combining the technical with the personal like that.”

“Oh!” Jemma exclaims, squirming.  “Thank you.”

“Jemma, Skye, this is Bruce Banner,” Natasha says.

Jemma shrieks, loud enough that a voice from the other room calls, “Am I missing the fun?”

“No, Darcy,” Natasha shouts back.

“I’m thrilled to meet you,” Jemma twitters.  “May I… touch?”  The question is for all of them: Bruce, as his own keeper; Natasha, as Bruce’s claimant of sorts; Skye, as Jemma’s own.

Of course, they all laugh fondly.  Skye gives a reassuring nod - after all, that’s the game here - and Natasha untangles herself from Bruce’s arms.  He himself says, “Just kissing for now, I think, but you may.”

Jemma nods determinedly, then steps forward to take Bruce’s face in her hands.  “Thank you,” she whispers before she kisses him.

Skye watches with interest, because this is a little weird for her but she’s here to play, so she’s going to enjoy it.  Surprisingly, she notices a similar expression on Natasha’s face.

After the kiss ends, Bruce pushes hair behind Jemma’s ear and smiles.  “That was lovely,” he says, completely genuine.  “But I’m sure you two didn’t just come here to kiss old men in the foyer.  Has Natasha told you the rules yet?”

Jemma and Skye shake their heads.  “She was starting to, but only just,” Jemma says.

“I feel like we oughta be sitting for this,” Skye quips.  “It sounds very formal.”

“If you’d prefer,” Natasha says.  She steers them toward the dining room, then sits in the plainly elegant chair at the head of the table; they take up places around her, Bruce on one side and the girls on the other.  “Is this fancy enough, Skye?”

“It’s pretty official,” Skye chuckles.

“Good,” Natasha smirks.  “Now, Jemma has already figured out another rule.  Asking permission.”

“Across the board?” Skye asks.

“Forty-five times out of fifty,” Natasha agrees.  “The more comfortable you are with someone, and the more vanilla it gets, you might be able to operate more implicitly.  But better safe than sorry.  We don’t hold with even a hint of non-consent.”

“That’s very responsible,” Jemma says.

Natasha smiles softly; Skye notices her hand is laid on top of Bruce’s.  “We play as responsibly as we can,” she says.  “Even if we can handle nearly anything physically, we may not all be able to handle it emotionally.”

Bruce smirks.  “Natasha has built a harem of orphans and emotional refugees,” he says, more to Skye but followed by a friendly nod in Jemma’s direction.  “You understand.”

“I do,” Jemma agrees, just as Skye says, “Yeah.”

“There’s a whole spectrum of play here,” Natasha says.  “Some of us are going to be more hardcore than others.  You can decide what you’re up for.”

Skye takes Jemma’s hand.  “How many pairs are there?”

“Natasha has been intimate with everyone here, almost, but I’m mostly only intimate with Natasha,” Bruce offers.  “And Victoria and Isabelle will take other lovers, but they stay together.”

“Steve and Bucky are less rigid about it, but they tend to stay together too,” Natasha adds, smiling fondly.  “Oh, and this also brings up another point.  If someone here brings a human, you ask before borrowing.”

“Does that happen often?” Jemma asks warily.

“Sometimes, and as safely as possible,” Natasha says.  “I promise.  Some of ours are true Authority -”

“Seriously?” Skye interjects, because that sounds like quite a buzzkill.

“They’re all right,” Natasha assures.  “But they ensure that we keep it safe just by being present.”

The girls nod.  “Will you show us around now?” Jemma asks shyly.

“Of course,” Natasha says.  Eyes glinting, she reaches to finger the leather collar around Jemma’s throat.  “I couldn’t help but notice…”

“It’s on purpose,” Skye says firmly.  “She’s mine.”

Jemma nods.  “I am,” she confirms.

“Very well,” Natasha murmurs, smiling.  “That will be respected.  Let’s get moving.”

They all stand, and Skye is as conscious of Natasha and Bruce’s physical presence (she’s striding along confidently, he’s following along a step behind) as hers and Jemma’s (her arm about Jemma’s waist tightly).

The first stop is what may the game room, given the leather furniture and pool table.  

“We’ll squeak if we sit down,” Skye whispers, just making Jemma giggle.

“Much of what goes on here is fairly casual,” Natasha explains.  “We come, we find partners, we do whatever suits us.  Sometimes, though, the rooms wind up being more delegated.”

A low moan comes from the corner, followed by a giggle.  “Are those assholes starving you over there?” a girl’s voice, one Skye recognizes as belonging to Darcy who yelled before, asks playfully.

“It’s technically possible to get by on synthetic, and officially, the Authority likes us to try,” another girl, this one a blonde, says, “but sometimes a girl needs to do more than just get by.”

Darcy chuckles.  “Poor thing,” she coos.

The other girl rises from the couch, and Skye and Jemma realize she’s been sitting atop a boy, sleepy-looking and milk-pale (though whether from the lighting or blood loss is unclear).  When she spots them, she waves. “You must be Skye and Jemma,” she says.  “It’s so good to meet you.”

“You, too,” Jemma says, extending a hand in an attempt to hide her bewildered expression (she’s not used to being known like this).

The blonde licks stray blood off her lips and grins.  “I’m Sharon,” she says.  “That on the couch is Darcy.”

“And this cute little snack is Ian,” Darcy adds proudly (clearly she’s responsible for him).  “You wanna taste?  Although he’s gonna need a few minutes to recover.”

“Am not,” Ian insists.  “I’m fine.”  He turns to stare at the others, smiling dopily.  “Hi!”

“Hi,” Skye and Jemma say in unison, both of them trying not to laugh.

“It’s a very sweet offer,” Natasha says.  “We’ve only just started the tour, though.”  To Darcy she says, “Watch him, dear.  You know what to do.”

Darcy nods solemnly.  “You bet,” she says.  “You all have fun.”  She smiles suggestively at Skye and Jemma.  “You two know where to find me.”

“We’ll keep it in mind,” Skye says coyly, blowing Darcy a kiss as they head out with Sharon flouncing along at Natasha’s side.

“So, the doctor and her girlfriend,” Sharon coos.

“My beautiful, very clever tech genius girlfriend,” Jemma corrects proudly.

“Noted,” Sharon says.  “You two around for long?”

“A few nights, at least,” Skye says.

“Have you already made plans with anyone?” Sharon asks.

“She’s not kidding when she says we just got here,” Skye giggles.

“I promise we’ll all play nice no matter what you do,” she declares, and after she looks Jemma up and down she adds, “And we’ll all take _that_ seriously.”

Jemma giggles anxiously, fidgeting with the collar.  “It’s comforting,” she says before she analyzes it.

“You’re sweet, honey,” Skye says, bumping her shoulder against Jemma’s.

“You two are sweet _together_ , too,” Sharon declares.  “Aren’t they sweet, Nat?”

“They are,” Natasha agrees.  She leads them into the sitting room (just as grand, if more midcentury modern in style) and nods hello to the pair of boys snuggling on the sectional.  

Sharon, for her part, kisses Natasha’s cheek before bouncing off to join the boys in a pile, explaining, “Steve and Bucky.”

To Skye and Jemma, Natasha says, “If that was the feeding room, this is the foreplay room.”

“Not all of us need to go at it all night,” one of the men, the one with longer hair and heavier eyeliner, calls out.

“Not that it’s not all right if you want to do that,” the cleaner-cut man reassures, nuzzling into the other’s neck.  “Bucky’s just teasing.”

“And Steve is too polite,” Natasha says archly.

Jemma smiles, tugging on Skye’s hand.  “It’s nice to meet you,” she says.  

Steve nods.  “I’m surprised we haven’t met sooner,” he says.

“When I make a list of reasons, it starts to sound like excuses,” Jemma says sheepishly.

“It’s all right,” Steve assures.  “Better late than never.”

After a silent consultation between the men and Sharon (currently tucked into their sides somehow simultaneously), Bucky pats the spot on the sofa beside him.  “Come join.”

Skye and Jemma look at each other, equally inquisitive.  “Sound all right to you?” Skye asks softly.

“Yes,” Jemma says.  She lets Skye lead her to the sofa, then she glances back at Natasha and Bruce.  “Are you coming, too?”

Bruce is making a face like he’s almost too aroused but he’s been too shy to say anything, so now that the attention is called to him it means that Natasha needs to make an executive decision.  “I think we have something to do,” she says gently, taking his hand.

Bruce nods, whimpering.  “I’m sorry,” he tells the others.  “I don’t want to ruin your fun.”

“You aren’t,” Steve promises, smiling.

“Go let Tasha take care of you,” Bucky suggests.

“Are you two going to be all right exploring on your own?” Natasha asks the girls.

“I think we’ll manage,” Skye says with a smirk.  She leans across Bucky’s lap to kiss Sharon as Jemma nuzzles into Steve and nods her assent.

“Good, good,” Natasha murmurs, leading Bruce off.

For a while, they tangle together every different way and just trade kisses.  Bucky, despite his punk exterior, is the gentlest kisser, slow and almost entirely close-lipped, relaxing against Steve whenever possible; Steve himself is more assertive, murmuring complimentary nothings at whoever he’s kissing.  And Sharon is almost frisky, fangs dropped, nipping at everyone’s skin.

It takes a few minutes, but when Jemma finally winds up kissing Bucky and her attention drifts to his throat, she notices that she’s not the only one wearing a claim.  “You’re… his?” she guesses in a whisper, nodding from the blue leather band to Steve.

Bucky smiles shyly.  “I’ve been his since we were human, I just didn’t know how to say it,” he explains.  “It wasn’t exactly easy in those days.”

“Oh,” says Jemma faintly.  “Which days?”

“Well, both of us were turned when we were soldiers in World War II, and we’d known each other nearly our whole lives before it,” Bucky says, apparently oblivious to Steve and Sharon both kissing Skye’s throat beside them.  “Different Makers and different circumstances, before you wonder, and neither of us knew the other had been turned for decades.  Natasha was the one to reunite us.”

“Like a fairytale,” Jemma coos.

Bucky laughs, carding a hand through Jemma’s hair.  “Something like that,” he agrees.  “But we haven’t been long apart since.  When we first came to one of these parties, we stayed so close to each other that everyone figured I was his anyway, so we decided we may as well save ourselves the trouble of explaining.  We’re not like this all the time -”

“Oh, we’re not, either,” Jemma interrupts.  “I’ve never even… I mean usually I don’t wear this out where…”

“But in a place and context like this, it feels safe,” Bucky supposes.  

“Yes,” Jemma agrees.  “I trust everyone here because Tasha trusts them, but I… I like feeling specially cared for, I suppose.”

“Are you two going to sit there chatting all night?” Sharon asks, her tone fonder than her question.

“We’ve got something in common,” Jemma says cheerily.  “We’re bonding.”

“Aw, I’m glad, honey,” Skye chuckles.  “Can I steal you for a kiss?”

Jemma grins and shifts positions to give her girlfriend a long, hungry kiss.  “Always,” she whispers.

“Precious,” comes a new voice from the entry.

“Sam!” Sharon shouts, jumping up to tackle him to the ground.

“Whoa!” he shouts, chuckling and letting her attack him with kisses.

“You promised me something,” she whispers.

“I know, and I ain’t gonna cheat you out of it,” he replies warmly.  He lifts his head and nods toward the others (Skye and Jemma are still making out).  “Looks like a pair that’s sappy enough to give our boys a run for their money showed up, huh.”

Steve and Bucky look playfully affronted, and once Skye and Jemma break their kiss, they pick up on the mood and echo it.  “We’re not sappy,” Skye says.

“We’re a little sappy,” Jemma points out.

“Nothing wrong with that,” the newcomer says, pushing up from the ground with Sharon still clinging to him, her legs wrapped around his waist.  “I’m Sam, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Sam,” Skye smiles.  “I’m Skye.  This is Jemma.”  Jemma very obligingly waves.

“Cool,” Sam grins, and he comes over to give them kisses hello, Skye’s feisty and Jemma’s almost parodyingly tame out of respect.

This makes her giggle, of course.  “You’re allowed to kiss me properly,” she teases.  “I mean, if you want.”

“So you’re not as hardcore as Bobbi,” Sam says to Skye.

“Is Bobbi like, the queen dominatrix?” Skye asks.

All of the others laugh knowingly.  “Something like that,” Sharon says, almost nostalgically.  “I’d tell you more, but I think you really need to see for yourselves.”

Jemma’s eyes are wide when Skye looks her way, and it’s sort of adorable.  “Would you take us there?” Skye asks, loving the whimper it gets Jemma letting out.

“Count us out tonight,” Steve says with a smile.  “We’ve got other things to do.”  Like, apparently, look into each other’s eyes so deep it’d be a glamour if either of them were a susceptible human.

“Lovebirds,” Sam teases, leaning to kiss them both.  

“We can point you in the right direction,” Sharon offers.

“But I told my girl Sharon that I’d eat her out till she begged me to stop, next time we were both in town,” Sam chimes in, giving Sharon’s ass a playful slap, “so we’ll drop you off, but that’s all.”

“That’s fine,” Skye says, bumping Jemma’s shoulder.  “We just wanna get the full experience.”

“Uh-huh,” Jemma whispers.

Sam stands, holding onto Sharon with one hand and motioning to the girls with the other.  “Let’s leave these boys to their gentle lovemaking,” he teases, winking at Steve and Bucky.

Skye and Jemma laugh softly, rising and immediately joining hands.  “It was nice to meet you two,” Jemma says sweetly.

“Likewise,” the men say in unison, remagnetizing as they wave goodbye-for-now.

“So have you done this before?” Sam asks as they stroll down a long hallway.

“This as in be kinky, yeah,” Skye says, gesturing to Jemma’s collar.  “This as in a party?  Public kink?  This is new.”

“It’s rather exciting,” Jemma admits, smirking.

“She isn’t always this naughty,” Skye confides.  “It’s pretty cute, actually.”

“She’s pretty cute in general,” Sharon agrees slyly.

“You both are,” Sam adds.  “Natasha continues to have impeccable taste.”

They stop before a closed set of French doors, Sam and Sharon both grinning.  She hasn’t untangled from around him.

“Well,” she says, “here you are.”

Skye and Jemma glance at the doors, then back at the other two.  “You’re making it seem so ominous,” Skye giggles, the barest hint of nervousness in her voice.

“It’s hardcore,” Sharon corrects.  “You’re gonna have a good time, I bet.  Bobbi’s Authority like me, she’s responsible.”  She leans backward to kiss the other women, grinning.  “I’ll see you later, kids.  Be safe.”

“Promise,” they chorus.  As the others turn to find an empty bedroom, Jemma squeezes Skye’s hand.

“Nothing you don’t want, Jem,” Skye whispers.

“Nothing you don’t want either,” Jemma says.

Skye turns the door handle.

It’s dark inside, or darker anyhow, and the first thing they clearly notice is a woman hung from the ceiling by a complicated web of knotted rope, completely turned on her side with one leg bent and one leg pointing gracefully up.  Her arms are secured behind her back and her bottom, they can’t help but notice, is completely exposed.

“I think that’s Maria,” Jemma whispers in awe.

Sure enough, upon further observation Skye realizes it’s definitely the woman they met that night at the bar, Natasha’s date, pale and dark-haired and at the moment very, very naked.

“Whoa,” Skye whispers, and she only dimly realizes her fangs (and Jemma’s) have dropped.

“Yeah,” Jemma agrees, idly stroking her thumb over Skye’s.

“You like, honey?” Skye asks softly.

Bobbi cracks a whip over Maria’s ass and Maria screams, low and desperately aroused.  

“Uh,” Jemma murmurs, sounding faintly overwhelmed.

“Fuck,” Maria hisses, straining against the ropes holding her in place.  “Goddammit, Bobbi…”

Almost instantly, Bobbi cracks the whip over Maria’s thighs.  “Try again,” she growls.

“Fuck you,” Maria retorts, “I’m not -”

This time Bobbi circles around front and cracks the whip across Maria’s tits, and in spite of herself Jemma squeaks, finally getting the others’ attention.

“Well, well,” Bobbi coos, sounding amused.  “Natasha didn’t tell me her baby sister was a doe-eyed sub.”

Jemma tenses, and though it’s a good tense Skye still steps forward and declares, “My doe-eyed sub, actually.”

“I don’t mean to presume,” Bobbi says with a dangerous sort of smile.  “Clint, sweetie, go get the girls and bring them to me.”

Jemma and Skye exchange glances, but any conversation they might otherwise be having is halted so they can watch the spectacle in front of them.  Smiling almost patronizingly, Bobbi tugs a leash that they realize has been clipped to her belt this whole time and a man that they presume to be Clint grunts softly.  She undoes the clasp holding him there and urges him on.

“My,” Jemma whispers.

Clint (someone that Jemma dimly remembers having heard of before) ambles forward, his steps shortened by a chain between his ankles. His head is lowered respectfully, but the girls can tell he’s wearing both a collar (far fancier than Jemma’s own) and a muzzle.  Jemma, unsurprisingly, whimpers.

“Hey, honey,” Skye says, sounding amused.

“Hey,” Jemma echoes.

Politely, Clint extends a hand (cuffed to his belt with a chain long enough to allow some mobility) and beckons them forward, and after a beat Jemma accepts the hand gently as she can.  “Thank you,” she says as they follow him.

“Good boy,” Bobbi says coolly, patting Clint’s shoulder before she clips his leash back on and motions for him to kneel beside her.  Then she places a hand on her hip and surveys Skye and Jemma critically.

This lasts long enough that Jemma starts to squirm and Skye starts to get edgy, jutting her chin out and asking, “Do we meet inspection?” with a very definite snap to her voice.

Maria snorts out a laugh and almost absently Bobbi cracks the whip over her thighs.

“She’s yours?” Bobbi asks Skye, ignoring the original question.

Skye nods, almost defiant.  “She is.”

“All right,” Bobbi says, gone softer for a moment.  “I’ll make a note of it.”  Then she sticks her chest out and draws back up to her full Dominatrix Posture.  (She’s taller than both of them, which is exaggerated by her four inch heels, but that’s not why she has such an imposing stature.)  “You obviously came here looking to get something out of it.”

Skye glances at Jemma, waiting for her to nod before saying, “We’re curious.  I’d be willing to let you top her as long as I got to play too.”

“Hierarchical,” Bobi muses, smirking.  She raises an eyebrow at Jemma.  “Come closer, baby.”

“Honey,” Skye corrects.

“Honey,” Bobbi repeats, holding a hand out to Jemma.  “I’m Bobbi.  Miss Bobbi or Madame will do here.  Your girlfriend and I are gonna take care of you, okay?”

“Okay,” Jemma whispers.

Bobbi smiles sweetly before she pushes Jemma onto her knees, so she’s suddenly face-to-face with Clint.  She can’t see his smile, given the muzzle, but his eyes are kind and reassuring.

“Hey,” Bobbi says to Skye.  “You know what she likes.  Get us started, okay?  Toys are on the wall.”

Skye nods seriously, turning on her heel.  “Any sort you have in mind?” she asks.

Jemma instinctively opens her mouth to reply and Bobbi shakes her head; her eyes flash dark as she bends and presses a finger to Jemma’s lips.  “Honey’s very responsive, huh?” she asks, watching the way Jemma fights not to suck on that finger.

“Oh, yeah,” Skye agrees with a laugh.  “Orally fixated as fuck, too.”

Bobbi straightens, chuckling.  “Well, that works out,” she says.  “I’d rather my pets not be too chatty.”

Maria snorts again.  “She’d _rather_.”

Another snap of the whip.  “You’re no pet,” Bobbi snarls.  “You’re just a snotty masochist I’m good enough to indulge sometimes.”  She places a hand on Jemma’s shoulder.  “She, however, is a very good girl.”

Jemma hums happily, but she knows where this is going so she doesn’t say anything.

Sure enough, Skye appears at her other side, holding a rather daintier head harness than the one Clint’s wearing.  “Hey, honey,” she murmurs.  “You having fun?”

Jemma nods adamantly.

“Good,” Skye croons.  “Good girl.  You wanna open up and show, ah.  Show Miss Bobbi what a good girl you can be?”

Jemma nods again and lets her jaw drop.

“What a sweet little honey,” Bobbi coos as Skye slips the ring in Jemma’s mouth and arranges the straps over her face, under her jaw.

“Good?” Skye asks, and she can’t help but be amused by the way Jemma looks up at her so sweet.

“She’s gorgeous,” Bobbi says, mostly to Skye.

Maria, who’s been facing the wrong direction this whole time, groans.  “Now you’re just being mean.”

Bobbi and Skye exchange glances.  “Your call,” Skye says, because she doesn’t want to step on toes.

“I’m feeling generous,” Bobbi says.  “Honey, why don’t you crawl over so Maria can watch us finish getting you ready.”

Skye rubs Jemma’s shoulder before she urges her on, and after another careful nod from Clint, she lowers herself onto her hands and knees and crawls around Maria, wide-eyed.  Once in place she sits back on her heels with an expectant look.

“Shit, she’s precious,” Maria exclaims.

“Skye, sugar, come here and hold your girl still a second,” Bobbi says, tugging Clint’s leash so he follows her to the toy wall.  

Skye comes over to rest hands on Jemma’s shoulders, loving the way it makes her preen.  “What are you thinking?” she asks Bobbi.

“I’m thinking I wanna see if her tongue is as nice as Nat says,” Bobbi chuckles, producing a black leather armbinder and holding it up.  “ _Just_ her tongue.”

Jemma shivers, which makes Skye shiver too.  She’s not the most thrilled about watching Jemma eat Bobbi out, exactly, but she’s also kind of fascinated.

“You can have your turn after,” Bobbi teases, leading Clint over to the girls.  “Clint, sweetie, give Jemma a place to sit?”

Clint very obligingly gets on all fours and Bobbi nods for Jemma to take a seat.  “You won’t hurt him, he likes being useful,” she says.

Jemma giggles, though it comes out sounding a bit funny because of the gag in her mouth, and she perches on Clint’s back daintily.

“Good girl,” Skye says softly.  “Can you put your arms back, honey?”

Jemma nods and lets Skye position her arms appropriately, watching with wide eyes as Bobbi approaches.  “Okay, honey, you ever worn one of these before?”

Jemma makes a little noncommittal noise in the back of her throat and looks up at Skye to explain.

“I’ve tied her elbows, but not with one of these specifically,” Skye says, smoothing Jemma’s hair.

“All right,” Bobbi agrees.  “Honey, can I hear you try to say…”  She trails off, thinking.  “Try to say ‘microscope’ for me?”

Jemma’s brow furrows behind the harness, but she tries, looking both embarrassed and thrilled by how nonsense it sounds.

“Good,” Bobbi says.  “Tonight, that’s your safeword.  If you need to stop for any reason, I need you to say that.”  She cups Jemma’s cheek.  “You can do that for me, honey, can’t you?”

Jemma nods, her eyes all lit up.

“Then what we’re gonna do now is get this on you,” Bobbi says, somehow gentle and stern all at once.  She crosses behind Jemma and strokes down her spine, watching her shiver with interest.  “Skye, sugar, you go and give your girl a kiss.”

Skye beams.  “Sure thing.”

“Sure thing, what?” Bobbi asks archly.

“Oh, look out,” Maria cautions, sounding amused.

“Sure thing, Miss,” Skye corrects.  She gets on her knees before Jemma and takes her face in hand.  “Hey, you,” she whispers playfully.  After Jemma makes a little purring noise, Skye leans in to kiss her, first along her cheekbones and jaw, then on her mouth, taking full advantage of the access that the ring holding her jaw open allows.

While she’s doing this, rather distracting Jemma, Bobbi is pulling her arms back and slipping the straps over her shoulders, arranging Jemma’s arms inside the glove and tightening the laces.  “How intense do you want this?” she asks Skye.

(It’s Jemma’s body, but Skye is getting to decide what to do with it.  Thrilling.)

“Oh, I think she can handle it being pretty intense,” Skye says thoughtfully.

“Perfect,” Bobbi hums, clipping the back of the shoulder harness to a loop on Jemma’s collar so her neck goes just that much straighter.  “I have another idea if you want to be really mean, too.”

“Be really mean,” comes a voice from the side of the room, one that Jemma is thrilled and also embarrassed to realize belongs to none other than Victoria Hand, International Vampire Scientific Program vice president, author, and all-around businesswoman badass.

“Hey, now,” Bobbi counters, though she’s this close to laughing.  “She’s new, I wanna make sure we don’t hurt her.”  

“Oh,” says the woman beside Victoria - shorter hair, wearing a leather bracelet that matches the one Victoria has, must be her girlfriend Isabelle.  “Nat’s kid sister?  Which of them is which?”  She nods between Skye and Jemma.

“I’m Skye,” says Skye.  “I’m the girlfriend.  This -” She lays a hand on Jemma’s shoulder, smiling proudly.  “This is Jemma.  The sister.  And right now, the center of attention.”

Victoria and Isabelle nod approvingly.  “She’s a pretty thing,” Isabelle muses.

Jemma, even still sat on Clint’s back, full-body preens.

“She’s a big fan, too,” Skye says with a smirk, knowing they’ll understand.

The women exchange glances, apparently amused.  “Permission to indulge a fangirl’s fantasies, Madame?” Isabelle asks.

“Permission granted, girls,” Bobbi says coolly.  “Honey, how about you stand up so the girls can say hi.”

It’s clear “girls” is meant in the same affectionately lessening way as “honey” and “sugar” and all the rest, and that’s unexpected and exciting.  

Balance skewed though it is, Jemma eases onto her feet.  With her arms held back, her small breasts are displayed very prominently and it’s a tough question whether she or Skye is more proud of the presentation.

Victoria and Isabelle saunter over, smiling smugly, and Bobbi adds, “Wanna help finish doing her up?”

“What did you have in mind?” Victoria asks.

“Skye, keep an eye on your girl,” Bobbi says, waiting for Skye to nod before she crosses back to the toy wall (Clint crawls along after).  “One of you should probably keep Maria company, but the other can help with this.”  She holds up a belt with an extra leather strap.

“I’ll take Maria,” Isabelle says, and first she steps forward to kiss Jemma, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth and chuckling at the formless moan it elicits.

“Doesn’t my girl make the prettiest noises?” Skye murmurs, halfway just because she knows how turned on Jemma gets by being complimented like this.

“She does,” everyone agrees in round (even Clint seems to mumble assent).

“What’s Maria’s game tonight?” Isabelle asks.

“Anything, at this point,” Maria groans.  “I’ve just been hanging here for fuck knows how long.”

Isabelle laughs.  “Poor thing,” she coos, going to kiss Maria.  The angle is odd, given Maria’s sideways pose, but it’s something, anyway.

“Will you hold honey’s arms up?” Bobbi asks Skye.

“Sure, Miss,” Skye says, obliging.

Bobbi smirks and comes to wrap the belt around Jemma’s waist. “Now,” she says to Victoria, “you take your turn while I deal with this, and tighten the strap on your end when I say.”

Victoria smiles wickedly.  “I will, Madame,” she whispers, stepping closer and looming over Jemma.  She kisses the girl roughly, exploring her mouth with her tongue, as Bobbi brings the strap up between Jemma’s legs, bunching her short dress up, and fastens it to the end of the armbinder.  Jemma for her part moans at the kiss and she whines with slight embarrassment for the way she’s now pretty well groping her arse.

“I’m sure they’ll make it worthwhile,” Victoria whispers in Jemma’s ear.

“You’re not sticking around?” Bobbi asks bemusedly.

Victoria and Isabelle shrug at each other.  “No offense to him, but, you know how it is when things get heavy,” Isabelle says, nodding to Clint (who just shrugs, because he knows).

Bobbi nods.  “Sweetie doesn’t have to be here all night,” she says.  “I’ll make sure you know when the room is a penis-free zone.  I’ll send Clint to give Maria a bath, or something.”  She glances at Jemma.  “Do the honors before you split, though?”

“Of course,” Victoria smiles, tightening the strap on Jemma’s belt so tight that she wails and Skye looks at her face for signs of trouble, though there are none.

“God,” Maria moans, dropping fang, and Isabelle turns to twist her nipple so she’s not left out.

“What a good girl she is,” Victoria declares, stroking Jemma’s cheek.  “Some night, honey.”

Jemma nods frantically, and Skye says, “Some night, we promise.”

“Good,” Isabelle declares, and after kissing Maria one last time (licking both fangs separately), she goes to take her girlfriend’s hand and lead her out.

“Is it always that come-and-go?” Skye asks.

“Well, you two just waltzed in, too,” Bobbi points out.  “You just happened to want something I was able to give.  They’ll be back.’”

“I would never have guessed Victoria Hand was a sub,” Skye muses.

“Oh, they both switch like hell,” Bobbi shrugs.  “I just don’t, so they adapt.”

This conversation is interrupted by a disgruntled whimper, Jemma’s, and Maria’s narration.  “You better come put her to use before she works herself into a frenzy.”

Bobbi fakes a sigh and circles around to swipe the whip over Maria’s ass before turning back to the girls.  “Honey will manage,” she says.  “Won’t you?”

Jemma attempts a “yes,” Skye smiles and comes to rub her hand down over the leather strap.  “You’re so cute,” she whispers, and she kisses Jemma’s cheek.

“Skye, sugar,” Bobbi says demandingly, “you get your girl down on her knees again.  You are gonna have a few options.”

Skye eases Jemma to the ground before she asks, “What?”

“Well,” Bobbi says, “I’ll be happy to talk you through some of the solo toys, or Clint can help you use some of them.”

Skye fakes indifference.  “Or…”

“Or you can play with Maria, I suppose,” Bobbi says casually, “or you can take a seat and wait for your turn.  I have a particularly nice footrest,” she adds with a glance in Clint’s direction.

Skye thinks about this a moment.  “Well, I doubt I’d be able to give Maria what she wants,” she shrugs.  She’s not good at painplay and she knows it. “How about I come and kiss you?”

“That’s gonna come with a price,” Bobbi cautions.

“I think I can take it,” Skye smirks.

Bobbi bursts out laughing and unclips Clint’s leash again, nudging him toward the wall.  “Okay,” she hums, “but I have some high expectations.”

“I can do it,” Skye says confidently.

“Good.”  Bobbi finally steps into place in front of Jemma, though she doesn’t yet undress.  Jemma is staring at Bobbi’s hips desperately, and that makes Bobbi laugh even more.  “Hey, honey.  I’m gonna get Skye set up first, then it’s gonna be your turn.”

Jemma whimpers at the thought, nodding.  Not like there’s much else she can do about it.

“Skye,” Bobbi says firmly, “come here.”

Skye does, standing so close against Jemma’s back that she moans.  Bobbi reaches over Jemma like she’s not even there and unzips Skye’s pants swiftly, then holds out a hand, and Clint comes over to hand her a small pink silicone toy.

“Microscope,” Skye says, almost like a dare.

“Brat,” Bobbi chides playfully.  “I'm sure you know how this is going to go.  I slip this in for you…”  Carefully, she tucks the toy up against Skye’s clit.  “And I get _this_ …”  She takes the remote from Clint.  “And we can make out to your heart’s content, but I’m gonna turn this on when I feel like it and you’re only gonna get to come when I feel like it.”

Skye groans a little at the thought.  “You got it,” she says as Bobbi zips her pants back up.

“Good,” Bobbi says.

“Can I have one too?” Maria asks, sounding at once desperate and teasing.

Bobbi rolls her eyes.  “I’m going to deal with you,” she says.  “Don’t get greedy.”

Maria just whines.

“Fine,” Bobbi grumbles.  “Clint?”  He nods, goes to fetch another vibrator and remote; the former is nestled against Maria, the latter he hands to Skye off Bobbi’s nod.  “Think you can do it?” Bobbi asks, kissing Skye’s throat.

“I - yeah,” Skye replies, and she settles a hand on Jemma’s shoulder for balance.

“Perfect,” Bobbi coos, and after she steps out of her leather romper (such an unsexy word, but there’s nothing unsexy about it, and there’s nothing unsexy about the way that Bobbi has to remove it completely to allow Jemma access) she says, “You can get to it, honey.”

Jemma nods.  There’s something tempting about staring up at Bobbi and Skye kissing (they waste no time getting started) but it’s even more tempting to bury her face in Bobbi’s crotch and start licking.  Normally she’d take her time kissing and warming Bobbi up, but that’s not exactly an option, so she focuses on tonguing every centimeter of Bobbi.

“Ooh, you _are_ good,” Bobbi whispers, stroking Jemma’s hair.  Behind them, a faint buzzing starts to sound, Maria’s vibrator; Clint is still hovering awkwardly, so Bobbi motions him over and orders, “Sit.”

Jemma hums and rolls her shoulders, not thinking about the way that might throw her balance off and set her pitching further into Bobbi.  She does try to right herself, and everyone else does notice, culminating in Bobbi taking pity and helping her steady.

“That’s your freebie, honey,” she says.  “I expect better balance from here on out.”

She waits to feel Jemma’s nod against her hips before she lets go and moves to rest both hands on Skye’s waist.  Skye gets the picture and follows suit, upping the intensity of Maria’s vibrator before she settles her arms around Bobbi’s neck.

“You’re cruel,” Bobbi purrs.

“How long has she been waiting there?” Skye retorts.

“I bet she spoils you, honey,” Bobbi says to Jemma.  “You’re pretty lucky, huh?”

Jemma pauses just long enough to stare up at Bobbi and nod, humming assent in the back of her throat. This in turn makes Skye reach to pet Jemma’s hair and then pull back like she’s not sure she’s allowed.

“You can touch this once,” Bobbi says, sounding amused.

Skye sighs happily against Bobbi’s throat.  “Thanks,” she says.  “It’s hard to resist her sometimes, y’know how it is.”  She strokes Jemma’s hair, then her shoulder, basking in the happy sounds that Jemma makes into Bobbi’s flesh and the warm feeling those give her.

“You’re the cutest,” Bobbi tells them. “Clint, sweetie, aren’t they the cutest?”

Clint, currently kneeling near Maria’s torso, hums his assent; Maria offers, “Fucking precious,” but all that does is make Skye switch the vibrator off.

“Oh, come on,” Maria hisses.

Bobbi raises an eyebrow.

“What?” Skye exclaims.  “She spoke out of turn, right?”

Despite herself, Jemma shivers.  Bobbi, for her part, only reacts by switching Skye’s vibrator on and smirking, and that makes Jemma shiver even more, licking almost frantically at Bobbi’s clit.

“That’s so good, honey, but take it slow,” Bobbi says cautioningly.  “I’m not ready quite yet.”

Jemma whimpers, but she nods, obliges.  

“Shit, Bobbi,” Skye gasps as the vibrations build.

“Excuse me?”

“Fuck, sorry,” Skye mutters.  “Miss Bobbi.  Whatever.  Can I play with your tits?”

“Please do,” Bobbi smirks, sticking her chest out.  

Thus encouraged, Skye cups Bobbi’s breasts in her hands, getting used to the feel of them.  “Oh, honey,” she says, “you’d love these.  They’re a perfect size.”

Jemma groans (it sort of sounds like she's swearing, but they can’t be sure) and squirms.

“Speed up if you want,” Bobbi tells Jemma just as she also ups the speed on Skye’s vibrator.

“God,” Skye moans, leaning to suck on one of Bobbi’s nipples and accidentally dropping fang.  This results in Bobbi both sighing with pleasure and chuckling; when Skye glances back up she sees that Bobbi’s fangs are out, too.  “You’re hot,” Skye adds, almost reverent.

“You too,” Bobbi smirks.  “Either you use those or I will.”

That’s another thing Skye and Jemma don’t do, really; Jemma’s still a little skittish about feeding sometimes and Skye’s a little skittish about anything that could lead to nesting, never mind things that might hurt Jemma.  But right now it sounds sort of fun.  So, like a dare, Skye brushes her hair away from her neck.  “Go for it,” she says.

Bobbi grins, licks her lips.  “Don’t have to ask me twice,” she says, leaning in and biting Skye, making her yowl.

“Everyone all right in here?” Natasha asks.

Bobbi pulls back, almost growling as the puncture wounds on Skye’s neck fade.  “Of course,” she says, rolling her eyes.  “I don’t play otherwise.  You know you don’t need to check in.”

“I just came to get something,” Natasha says as she goes for the toy wall.  “Everyone having a good time?”

Clint hums happily, wiggling to draw attention to himself, and Natasha rubs his head fondly.  “Hey, sweetie,” she says.

“I’m going crazy, thanks for noticing,” Maria says.

“Nat, give her what she wants?” Bobbi asks, sounding beleaguered.  “There’s one near your left hand.”

Natasha chuckles, grabbing a paddle off the wall and giving Maria’s ass a smack.  “Better?”

“No,” Maria whines, and Skye turns the vibrator on low to placate her.

“How’s my little sister doing?” Natasha asks as she rummages through drawers.

“Exemplary,” Bobbi says.  Jemma stops what she’s doing a moment to purr and Bobbi pulls her back into place by the hair with a whispered, “Now, now.”

“What’d you come in here to get?” Skye asks.

Natasha doesn’t immediately answer, but after a minute she displays a sizable, though not intimidating, strap-on.  “Bruce is waiting outside for me,” she explains blithely.

“Well, in that case,” Bobbi says.

Natasha smirks.  “See you kids later,” she says with a bow, taking her leave.

“Where were we, then,” Bobbi hums, turning Skye’s vibrator a bit higher yet.  From her position, knelt on the floor with Skye’s hips bumping her shoulders, the vibrations aren’t turning Jemma on (though the way that strap pulls against her every time she wiggles is) but they’re certainly helping her to keep aware of everything.

To say nothing of the little keening sighs that Skye is making as Bobbi pulls her in invites her to bite her in turn.  That’s quite something.

“Think you can finish the job, honey?” Bobbi asks.

Jemma nods.

“Okay,” Bobbi says with a faint little laugh.  “Then I’m gonna pull Skye off me, put her on full, and when I come, you’re allowed to do too, sugar, all right?”

“All right,” Skye agrees, licking Bobbi’s blood off her lips. She sounds uneasy, like she might not be able to make it much longer (she’s sort of got “impending orgasm” voice).

For Jemma, the entire world right now is Bobbi’s flavor on her tongue, the press of Skye and Bobbi’s bodies, the sounds of theirs and Maria’s moans and the vibrators.  The whole world is this moment and it’s perfect.

“What’s that, honey?” Bobbi asks, sounding amused.

Jemma startles, attempting a compliment before she realizes it’s futile.

“She does this sometimes,” Skye says fondly.  “She’ll talk without knowing it, then if you call her on it…”  She interrupts herself with a shuddery moan.

“Careful there,” Bobbi cautions.

“It’ll be okay,” Skye says shakily.

“Clint, come give Skye a place to sit,” Bobbi orders, waving him over.  “I don’t think she’s going to be able to stay on her feet.”

“Hey,” Skye protests, but she eases down onto Clint’s back when he crawls up behind her, even though the lack of Skye against her back makes Jemma whimper.

“C’mon, honey,” Bobbi coaxes, pressing Jemma to her.  “You’re such a good girl for us.”

That last little bit of praise is all Jemma apparently needs, because the attention she lavishes on Bobbi’s clit brings her around with a low wail.

“Shit,” she moans, pulling Jemma to her feet and kissing her feverishly, swallowing her squeaks.  “You’re incredible,” she adds, then with a glance to Skye, “She’s incredible.”

“I know,” Skye smirks, and she finally lets her orgasm overtake her, digging nails into Clint’s shoulder so hard it draws blood.

“Hey, honey, go clean them up,” Bobbi says suddenly, setting Jemma down and pushing her to her knees.  “Clint first.”

Jemma nods and crawls over, careful not to tip, and when she gets close enough, Skye reaches out to guide her, pressing her down to Clint’s shoulder.  “Hey, Jem,” she whispers.  “Hey, pretty girl.  Does he taste good?”

Jemma nods, but when she lifts her head, she’s got a sheepish sort of expression about her eyes.  She “says” something that makes the others smile.  “You understand that, sugar?” Bobbi asks.

Smugly, Skye shimmies out of her pants, removes the vibrator, and sits back down before answering.  “Yeah,” she declares, pushing Jemma toward her hips.  “What it meant was, he does but I taste better.”  Another whimper from Jemma.  “No offense, Clint.”

Bobbi and Maria chuckle.  “Cute,” Maria says.

“She’s insatiable, huh?” Bobbi asks, watching Jemma take her sweet time “cleaning up,” which seems to quickly be turning into eating Skye out, too.  

Skye gasps as Jemma licks her clit, then attempts to collect herself.  “Yeah,” she says.  “Yeah, she…”

“Should I let you two go have some private time?” Bobbi asks, surprisingly gentle.

Regretfully, Skye pulls Jemma away, petting her hair.  “Maybe,” she says.  “Wanna go find a place?”

Jemma, though she looks a bit startled at having been moved, nods.

“Okay,” Skye says.

“Here, let me take care of her,” Bobbi coos, speedily re-dressing and then lifting Jemma back up.  “You wanna keep her like this?”

“Mm, I don’t know,” Skye muses, watching Jemma for reactions as she pulls her pants back on.  “You wanna stay done up all mine while we go looking?”

Jemma squeaks.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Skye giggles.

“I’d advise undoing the belt, at least,” Bobbi says thoughtfully, regarding Jemma.  Off Skye’s nod, she reaches under Jemma’s dress to undo first the strap and then the belt, letting her hand trail over Jemma’s panties teasingly.

“She feel nice?” Skye asks, actually winking at her girl.

Jemma moans, rubbing against Bobbi’s hand but staring needily at Skye.

“The nicest,” Bobbi promises, pressing a kiss to Jemma’s cheek before passing her off to Skye.  “I’ve got one more present for the babies,” she says, maybe to Maria and maybe to Clint and maybe just because.  She heads toward the toy wall; while Skye wraps her arms around Jemma, Bobbi retrieves another leash.

“You good for that, honey?” Skye asks.

Jemma nods.

“Perfect,” Bobbi says, coming to clip the leash onto Jemma’s collar.  “Now you’re ready for a walk.”

Skye gives Jemma’s shoulder a squeeze.  “Sure is,” she coos.  She takes the leash from Bobbi and gives a gentle pull.

“Been a pleasure, girls,” Bobbi says as they go toward the door.  

“What exactly is it you do for the Authority?” Skye asks.  “You seem way too cool for that.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Bobbi giggles, moving back to the wall and lighting a row of candles.

“I’m a sheriff and I don’t even know,” Maria says.

Skye holds her hands up in defense.  “Point taken,” she says.  “We’ll see you again, I’m sure.”

“Oh, I insist,” Bobbi grins.  “Can you find Victoria and Isabelle and tell them I’ll be ready for them soon?”

Skye gives a thumbs up.  “Sure can, Miss,” she says.

Bobbi blows the both of them kisses, then picks up one of the candles and approaches Maria, smiling wickedly.  Clint, for his part, stays sat exactly where he was.

“Let’s get going,” Skye says softly.

Jemma’s reply, most likely a sweet “all right,” is just as soft.  She’s less shy about attempting conversation when it’s just her and Skye, though.

So Skye smiles, pets down Jemma’s arm, then leads her down the hall.  After a minute, Jemma tips her head in the direction of a mostly-closed door: quiet, needy moans are sounding from within.

“Could be the power couple,” Skye agrees.  She goes to open the door, but Jemma’s eyes go wide when it turns out to be _not_ Victoria and Isabelle, but Sam eating Sharon out while she eats Darcy out.  

“Where’s the ice cream cone?” Skye asks, startling them all into looking up.  “And I sure hope Sam is gonna get a turn, too.”

“I’m the switch hitter,” Darcy grins.  “Once I get done up here I’m headed down there to help out.  Ian’s back in the rec room napping, the sweet kid.  And…”  She trails off looking at Jemma, who for the first time realizes how ridiculous she must look outside the safety of the playroom.  “Holy shit, Skye.  She’s…”

“Isn’t she?” Skye says proudly.

Ridiculous or, possibly, appealing in her wide-eyed subby way.

“Say thank you, honey,” Skye prompts, and Jemma’s subsequent attempt to do makes Darcy grin.

“She is so cute,” she exclaims, jumping off the bed to run over and give Jemma a hug but stopping millimeters away from her.  “Can I?”

“Go for it,” Skye shrugs.

Darcy wraps her arms around Jemma and holds her close.  “God, you’re precious,” she says.  “I hope you come to more of these and let every single one of us play with you.”

Skye sees Jemma’s startled expression and clarifies, “Not all at once.”

“Of course not,” Darcy exclaims, stepping back.  “But you’re cute and you’re fun and I’m intrigued.”

“Darcy gets intrigued by everyone,” Sam quips, “but I see where she’s comin’ from.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty special, and I’d like to think I’m not half bad myself,” Skye jokes.

“Of course not!” Sharon exclaims.  “If how you kiss is any indication, I want to get to know you much better.”

Skye beams, but instead of responding she shrugs and asks, “Have you guys seen Victoria and Isabelle?”

“Not recently,” Sharon says.  “Promise them a turn?”

“Bobbi did,” Skye corrects.  “No sweat, we’ll keep looking.  You guys get back to what you were doing.”  She smirks, nodding in approval before she leads Jemma back out the door.  “Well, that… was not the only _coitus_ we are going to _interruptus_ tonight.”

Jemma giggles, glancing down at her feet as she walks.  She’s getting used to having her balance shifted like this, but she’s still very cautious of her steps.  It does interest her, though, the way that despite the leash Skye is still keeping pace with her, not walking in front.  Possession but equally so.

Or something.  Her brain is a bit fuzzy, honestly.

Their next stop is the lounge, where Steve and Bucky are still tucked into each other on the couch.  They’re now tucked into each other sans clothes, however, which implies they’ve fucked at least once.  It’s not a bad view, objectively.

“Hey, there,” Skye calls, smiling and winding Jemma’s leash around her hand.  “Either of you seen Victoria and Isabelle?”

Neither of the boys seems fazed by Jemma’s current state, though Bucky does meet her eyes and smile gently.  “I think they went that way,” Steve says, gesturing in thankfully the opposite direction from whence the girls came.

“Cool,” Skye says.  “Bobbi sent us looking for them, is why.”

“Getting to show off is an added bonus, I take it,” Steve replies.

Jemma nods and Skye grins.  “Doesn’t hurt,” she says airily, tugging Jemma’s leash and waving the boys farewell.

They stop outside one door, but Jemma shakes her head.  Those are Natasha’s whimpers, and she doesn’t want to interrupt whatever big sister is doing with Bruce.  Skye gets that.  Some things are better kept private, and that’s probably one of them.

Finally they find a door at the end of the hall that’s all the way open; Victoria and Isabelle are tangled up on the bed, Victoria’s ankles tied to either bedpost and her wrists to the headboard, Isabelle currently kissing Victoria’s tits.  

This sight, of course, makes Jemma gasp.

“Hey, cuties,” Isabelle greets, amused.  “What’s up?”

“Bobbi’s ready for you,” Skye says.  “If you’re not having too much fun.”

Victoria pulls her wrists free with a snap (that’s the thing about playing bondage games with vampires, it requires an impressive amount of discipline not to just ruin the fun) and sits up sharply.  “Nothing that can’t wait,” she says, kissing a spot on Isabelle’s neck that the girls now see has recently been bitten.  

Isabelle, meanwhile, is undoing Victoria’s ankles.  Neither of them seem particularly concerned about dressing for the walk to the playroom, as evidenced by the way that they don’t move toward the pile they’re left in, but they do tidy each other’s hair, at least.

“Feel free to use the space when we’re out,” Victoria says, coming to stroke Jemma’s cheek just for the reaction she expects it will get (a simultaneously startled and delighted little mewl).  “We won’t be back for a while.”

“Noted,” Skye says with a grin.  She tugs Jemma toward the bed as the other women move for the door, offering pleasantries, and almost assessingly, she says, “What should I do with you?”

Jemma shrugs helplessly.

“Come kneel up here,” Skye says, patting the mattress until Jemma does.  “Will you be okay if I just…”  She makes to pull Jemma’s arms out behind her, fix them to the headboard with help from the leash.  “And I’m going to kiss you, okay?  All over.”

And… she does.  She kisses Jemma all over, running her tongue all around her mouth and sucking on her neck and her tits, spreading her thighs and kissing the sensitive skin there.  She kisses Jemma until the nonsense she’s trying to say actually is nonsense, until she’s starting to melt and sag and pull on her bonds, until she’s quite clearly not in herself, and only then does Skye move to unlace and unfasten the armbinder, very carefully pull Jemma’s arms free and lay her out flat on her back on the bed.

“Hey, honey, hey,” Skye whispers, kissing under Jemma’s jaw.  “Hey, you’re such a good girl, you know?  You did so good tonight.”  Jemma moans, which may or may not mean she understood, so Skye moves to her collarbone.  “You were so good for Bobbi, so good for me.  And you’re so pretty.”  Jemma shivers, her gaze traveling over Skye’s face but lazily, and Skye moves to pull Jemma’s tits up from her dress and kiss them each in turn.  “You’re amazing, you’re delicious.  All of this is amazing.”

This time, Jemma lets out what’s probably a “no, you are” and it’s distinct enough that Skye takes it as a cue to move down her body and slip a hand in her panties, waiting for the little nod before starting to toy with Jemma’s folds.

“You’re perfect,” Skye continues.  “You’re beautiful and I love you.”  Jemma whines in apparent agreement and Skye speeds up just slightly.  “I’m lucky that this is how I get to spend forever.”

And on, and on, until Jemma’s hips buck up and she screams and then goes flat against the bed.  She’s shaking just slightly like she does sometimes, making whimpers like she’s crying though no tears fall and she’s happy as can be, and Skye comes up to hold her close, lying flat out over one of Jemma’s sides.  She doesn’t even start to undo the gag until Jemma seems to have calmed completely, and when it’s gone she kisses and strokes over the lines it’s left in Jemma’s skin before kissing Jemma’s lips.

“Hey,” she says softly.

“Hey,” Jemma repeats, sounding dazed.

“You good?” Skye asks.

“Think so,” Jemma mumbles, smiling lazily.  “Just don’t wanna move yet.”

Skye nods against her girl’s skin.  “We don’t have to move,” she promises.  “We can stay right here.”

“Am gonna, gonna pay you back,” Jemma adds, “just not… yet.”  She shrugs helplessly.

“No rush, honey,” Skye says.  “We’ve got forever.”


End file.
